dreadrblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Red Gift
The Angry Red Gift was added in the update 1.04 along with the Christmas Event 2018 and removed in the update 1.05. Overview A very huge gift that can walk and can "Praise the lord". It can be unlocked by beating the first 4 stages of Christmas Campaign. It has a total of 15000 health, and the amount of health is increased depends on how many players were on the server when the boss spawned and it also''' demolishes the whole Santa's Village upon spawn. '''Background As zombies kept getting more and more, more survivors were killed, and only a few of them survived. At last, they defeated the zombies and rested in peace, well only until Christmas day, where an earthquake occurs, destroying both Santa statue and the whole town while leaving a giant red gift who wanted to destroy the rest of the survivors. Attacks * Snowballs - The Angry Red Gift '''throws 5 snowballs at the nearest player, each dealing 35 damage. * ''Explosive Gifts ''- The '''Angry Red Gift spawns a number of gifts that fall from the sky, which will explode upon touching the ground, dealing 35 damage. * Zombies - The Angry Red Gift spawns 4 zombies that could be Normal Zombie, Riot Zombie, and Bloodsucker. * Ground Pound - The Angry Red Gift jumps and then do a ground pound, dealing 35-40 damage. * Stomp - The Angry Red Gift starts moving to a random player, dealing 35 damage if it touches the player. Tips * Difficulty won't change if you have someone else to help you, except they're much better than you. * The Explosive Gifts ''attack splits the gifts on all the players in the server, meaning that a player can have fewer gifts falling on them than the other players. ** If at least 3+ players are in the server, the gifts may not even fall on some players. * If done correctly, the boss will be stuck while attempting to chase you in the wall between the two trees, giving you an advantage of dodging 2 moves from the boss, ''Ground Pounds, and Stomp. * You can climb the trees to avoid getting hit by the Explosive Gifts, Ground Pounds and the Zombies attacks. ** Keep in mind that the Angry Red Gift 'can still use the ''snowballs attack to reach you. ** You can also climb the hill, but the ''Explosive Gifts ''can still hit you. * Keep as much distance as possible from the '''Angry Red Gift, as staying up close will only make it easier to hit you with the attacks, as they are mostly close ranged. ** Bringing guns like the RPK and the AK-47 is recommended to deal high damage while also keeping a distance from the boss. * Shotguns like the SPAS-12 and the M1887 are a good choice to deal damage, and the boss big size makes it easier to hit the shots without missing any. ** Remember, don't get too close or you will fall for the Ground Pound ''attack. '''Trivia' * When all the players die, the '''Angry Red Gift '''does the "Best Mates" dance from fortnite. * The Santa's Village is completely demolished by the '''Angry Red Gift '''few seconds after the round starts. * The first boss to be released. ** The other boss, Skelly(?), was planned to be released with the Halloween Event 2017 but was later canceled. Category:Mobs